


Admiring the Plackart

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Drunkenness, F/F, Futanari, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic I pushed out in one night. Kjelle and Severa's relationship is strained by a sudden, and unwanted journey in a cave. The cave is only the first half. Point out any grammatical issues, and we'll be good. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring the Plackart

Severa has never been, nor will she ever again be, so thankful for incredible armor design. Was it the booze that had fueled the two to share the cumbersome armor, or was it just the targeting the argument can be left up to debate. Severa just at last decided that this whole situation needed to be grounded, so the basics had to exposition away, to remind her of what was ongoing now that she was much less buzzed.

It was a liquor night at the camp. Everyone was guzzling cheap ales purchased a town over, with some of the harder stuff kept away from the younger sort, and reserved for the older or the depressed. At some point Kjelle had hit the stuff, and Severa, who had gotten caught in the influences of a grog drinking contest, was hot and rough and more ready than ever to pick fights. Kjelle took offense to the comments, most falling upon her choice in armor, oddly enough. Sober Severa would not chose to debate Kjelle’s heavy armor, since it had obvious practical effects, but at that particular moment, a hammered Severa took absolute offense at the prospect of the masculine factor to her clumpy armor. “It’s just so unbecoming! I’ve never heard of a woman who so readily dresses like a damn boulder. You should wear something that shows your curves for once!”

Was there a fist fight? Severa had a little bruise on her cheek, so she really felt like there was a fist fight. Something occurred that certainly landed the two a ways out from camp. They didn’t catch the attention of the rest of the team since they were off opening the next barrel, or helping Virion get back on his feet after a little slip. The two flung like ninnies, exchanging both physical and mental blows. Kjelle dealt a major blow by unraveling the massive dome of her armor, and then reattaching it backwards, making chains of her arms wrapped tightly around the red haired fire mouth, entrapping Severa in the steel embrace. There was some backwards stumbles, the girl moped for freedom, and then there was the fall. They fell and rolled down some opening they led into a major cave system. They landed on perilous patch of stalagmites, the only thing saving Severa in the fall being Kjelle’s armor, and her choice in waging the war in the argument.

They were in shock from the fall, both unable to really move, and Kjelle out cold. Severa, with little ambition to venture, and already wrapped in her arms, decided to rest her head for a bit, the booze doing wonders to make sleep an achievable aspiration. They awoke when day came, little light entering the cave even through the opening that led all the way to the surface, making it fairly obvious their rough entrance had them rolling around fairly far. It was anyone’s guess if the tunnel they landed in would even take them home.

Kjelle was the more hung over of the two, but once she was brought to rise, she was a steady march back to camp, leading Severa along and not giving her so much as a second to breath. There was a cold, hostile silence. Kjelle harbored blame for Severa even starting the battle, Severa found it easy to detest the girl just for the fact they were forced to share a cave and a journey after their scuffle. Merry-ment was in the negatives, and there was very little hope of finding an exit any time soon.

So the two became a little band of foolish girls, squandering their journey to maintain an unvented situation, the cave ambience a clear atmosphere of dissonance. Traversing the underground tunnels would’ve made for a good time to trade blows, tempt and tease, make an adventure out of it and perhaps achieve some betterment, of course while surviving. Cave surviving was seriously high on the list of things that had to happen. But this theoretical situation was only humored when Severa summoned a sneeze. Kjelle did the neighborly thing to do, saying almost automatically, “Gods bless you.”

The cave couldn’t last forever, and indeed the endurance of being a cumbersome hole in the dirt finally did cave. No pun intended. They had been in the cave for about an hour, and certainly Severa was at her wit’s end. She was plunged into a pool of bubbling frustration, letting herself soak up the teeth gritting agitation that came bundled with having to share this whole thing with Kjelle, which Severa was beyond caring if she even had the grounds to be this frustrated. “Guess we finally got out.” Kjelle remarked, perhaps testing the waters to see if the shark had lost her teeth. She dipped her hand in the water expecting gums, and she got teeth.

“Finally?! Finally?!!! Gawds, are you daft?! Are you completely out of your blasted head?! Do you even have the first basic sense? This whole cave ordeal, this travesty it’s… It’s all your fault!”

“I don’t really remember anything that happened last night, so I don’t have the ground to deny you that accusation.” Kjelle favored being a stone cold wall at this particular conversation. “But I do know for a fact you would not be here without my assistance.”  
“You’re assistance?! Augh! I can’t even begin to articulate this. I c-c-ACHOO! Oh gawds… I think I have a cold now…” Severa stressed herself sick.  
…  
A little bit more of a journey, and Kjelle and Severa chanced upon a hot spring of all things. The redhaired quirky merchant explained the predicament. “The thought was there would be plenty of tired adventurers, just hoping, praying for a hot spring so that we may charge the heck out of them! Though this proved an issue since, well, location location! We’re in the middle of the woods near that awful cave, so there isn’t a thing we could do to attract much of anything. We’re closing starting tomorrow, so you two are free to make use of the springs. If you need me, I’ll be counting my losses.” The girl left, faking disappointment, as if she may be planning some extraneous costs from the interactions with the waters. This did little to lessen the agreement of the group a spring would do wonders. Severa’s cold was sprung from the cold depths of a cave, so some warmth would do them wonders.

The hot spring was a weird sort of affair. They had silently agreed they would occupy separate changing rooms, the luxury of three separate booths dedicated to this granted them such a choice. Within their rooms they discovered the thing was a rather silly affair. There was a well-known addition of hair dyes well available, to bring out a brighter tone or even make your hair glow if you damn well pleased. Though other choices were at their disposal. Kjelle played the fool with weird fluids a few too many times, and passed on the rack of ales at her section. Severa played the curious prospector, and paid mind to the labels of the variety of delicate, ornate bottles, at least favoring her attention due to the seemingly high prices they may yield.

“Huh? ‘Hidden Thighs’ Thunder’? ‘Sumptuous Shark Extract Elixir’? ‘Sensational Deluge’? Am I pondering bath fluids, or is this a bar for tipsy quirklords?” Still, the fluid are a flurry of spastic colors, and they were eye candy to any fool curious enough to ponder their contents for too long. Maybe it was the steam of the place, but Severa was already sampling their wares a bit too much. She could already feel her money purse back at home empty with lustful claim. She took a careful sip at the shark extracts, finding that they made her teeth numb. She hardly drank enough to work up a tab at a lenient hotel, but here she may as well have drank a twelve pack. Thigh’s thunder on the other hand, now that had some flavor! It was fizzy and salty, but the second you got passed the salt, it was a sudden jolt of pink sugars, and crackling sensations in her mouth. She gulped down that tonic, letting out a little satisfied belch. With the steam warming her, and a good beverage down her throat, she felt better already.

Still, she had one last sample to test. There were plenty of other potions, but her potential to ponder was at this time seized upon these three stand outs. The deluge was a thicker thing to swallow, a consistency more of a jelly tea. She gulped it down, taken aback by the texture in her mouth, but it left a satisfying mint coating across her mouth. It was surprisingly satisfying, and made her throat tingle with some capacity to appreciate little tingles all the more. She ran her tongue over her teeth, and it sent little jolts up and down her spine. She smirked haughtily. She dropped her attire, and donned naught but a towel. This sort of nudity familiarity was part of Severa’s own policy concerning Kjelle, nothing she hasn't seen before.

Good gods. Kjelle was a dream in the rising mist. That steam was a temptress dressed in her finest silk, who wrapped her curvaceous form around a thick thigh, up over her sculpted stomach, made flowing coverings to her hanging breasts, and ended in a soft fingertip that caressed the cheek of the beauty. Kjelle showed not a care for her body, and yet she was consistently blessed in her natural appeal. Perhaps that was the most attractive feature of her, just the way natural blessing mingled with the aspects of her inspirations. Perfectly cultivated abs, made shiny and temptations by beads of sweat mingled with straight black hair, full lips, and shimmering eyes that were never all too warm, but even an ice sculpture can capture a warm beauty. Severa, now more than ever, was captivated. She had no inhibitions, she openly wrapped her thighs around herself, grinding the blushed legs together. “K-Kjelle, wow… You’re just so… Splendid. Your thighs, good gods your thighs. I could lose my head in those and not even need a basket to catch it, those plump things so capable of holding it…”

Severa was practicing flattery. “And those lips… Never paint those, I like them chapped and bitter, they make for a balanced dish. Augh!!!” Severa grasped at her loins, it was like a whole new plague washing over her. Dimmed eyes with hazy concentration burned with a new intensity. It seemed frantic and undirected, but Kjelle was a target. Kjelle opened her mouth, but met the inferno. “Would you just shut up and let me eat you already?!” This wasn’t the sort of question you ask for a reply, this a question informing the other person of what was about to happen.

Kjelle was brought to the floor, the girl too shocked to be made a sturdy wall of, her foundation was wobbly and her knees weren’t very bundled with usual strength. She came to all fours, her face appointed the visage of the pool, able to see the reflection of the twin tailed girl peering over the back of the well fit girl. Kjelle felt a bit out place like this, nay, defenseless, and this was a very disarming feeling. She stayed like this for a second, feeling the sweat drip down, staring at the steam rising from the pool, wishing just something would happen.

Severa gripped abusively at either cheek, spreading the shimmering bubbles apart to revel in the pucker that lay between. “You don’t want to be lady like?! Fine, allow for me to scoot you over a bit and wallow in your mud!” Severa licked her lips, adjusting her posture high so Kjelle could see it in the reflection. She dove right in, making a serpent of her tongue, and the rear her oyster. She invaded Kjelle, letting the usually cold girl melt against the floor in to a little sweat pile.

“S-Severa?!” This was this first contact to this degree. Kjelle felt her breast once or twice on drunk accident, so this seemed a bit like a sudden rise. Severa was licking well and fast, making little slobber trails in her imprecise movements, circling around a ring as an orbit ought to do. She puckered her lips and kissed at the center, curling her tongue out suddenly from the pressured lick. Severa withdrew her face, licking her lips. “Funny, right? Pucker touching a pucker?” Severa was revealing a very perverse side that was frankly odd. Kjelle knew Severa was into her on some sexually frustrated level, but gods damn this was just an outright eruption. Kjelle wondered if this was going to end once she bit threw all the moaning.

It ended, suddenly, with Severa shrinking back. Kjelle let a second refresh her, and turned to peer at the on goings. With wet sloshing sounds, and visible pulsation from the vulva of the other girl, Kjelle bared witness to the sudden change. From Severa’s folds, a fleshy nub sprouted like a grotesque shroom, parasitically making a home out of Severa’s loins. It grew further, and further out, curling towards her stomach, the tip of the fleshy, rounded thing probing her naval. It seemed forever a flesh colored silhouette, until of course it bulged out at the tip. Veins rose to the top, and it all settled in to become a noteworthy girlcock. Kjelle stared for a while, listening to the hum of Severa’s labored pants from having sprouted such a thing. She looked up to see Severa’s face, yet again playing witness to Severa’s slitted eyes, and sharp teeth. It was a very shark like. Severa pounced her.

Kjelle landed in the narrow side of the hot springs, and right where she laid, she was pounced by Severa. Severa’s new deranged slitted eyes stared with a moment of sincerity. She sobbed, and spoke. “I love you! For gods’ sake I love you! I want you from now on, I don’t care if I’m drunk or horny or whatever! Dammit, just let me have you and your delicious body! I’m a total bitch, but I want to worship you for who you are. I’m too conceited to say I outright fetishize your abs, and would rather appreciate your body from afar. But today, and from now on, your ass is MINE!” Severa made good on her claim.

Burrowing thick in, she dove her flared cock, and made a thunderous act of pounding Kjelle so hard the water throbbed to the rhythm in merciless droplets rocketing into the air. The girls synchronized moans, and Kjelle muffled their spouting of lusts with a sincere and lustful kiss. It made little lip smackers of the two, as loins exploded against one another with a resounding echo. Severa thrusted and thrusted, incapable of stopping. She made one last, one grandiose thrust, and her shuddering cock followed through with the rest. She spewed from lewdly curled lips her climatic monologue, and with let loose every last white fluid she could. Some of it tainted the top of the water. Severa collapsed atop the knightess. They couldn’t have been happier by the sudden outcome.

…  
Noire’s search attempt had yet to bear fruit, as Kjelle and Severa were very lost, busy making plans on making some changes permanent. But she optimistic, and on the way found an Anna, offering her a few concoctions. She drank them when she became parched in the sun. It tasted of fizz and little sour sparks…


End file.
